


Dilemmas

by Faith280



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith280/pseuds/Faith280
Summary: For the first time ever, Tucker has found the girl of his dreams and wants to settle down. His life is going great, it is everything he always wanted.Why does life not always turn out the way you think it should?





	1. 1

Dilemmas

  
Chapter 1

  
“God, women suck, why do I even try?”

  
“What are you whining about now, Tucker?”

  
“Kai keeps texting me every ten minutes with stupid shit. I don’t care about all the raves she’s planning. I don’t care about what selfies she posts on Instagram. This is getting old.”

  
Agent Washington had enough of Tucker, he was showing no sympathy. This wasn’t the first argument they’ve had about Tucker’s behavior and it sure wouldn’t be the last.

  
“Put the phone away and help me with this training sequence or I’m breaking it.”

  
“Yeah yeah, in a second. I have to answer her.”

  
“NOW!”

  
Tucker sighed. “Yes Dad.”

  
Wash glared. “Quit being a smart ass.”

  
Tucker gave up. “Fine!” He threw the phone at Wash’s head.

  
“Get to work and stop goofing around.”

  
For once, Tucker had no sarcastic remark. “Good, maybe he’ll start growing up and living up to his potential.” Wash shook his head. “Though I doubt it.”

  
Tucker worked the new recruits through their workouts. His instructions and form was perfect as it usually was when he calmed down and focused on what he was doing. But Tucker’s voice didn’t seem quite right, it wasn’t as upbeat as usual. He was going through the motions like a robot, he had his own sense of style and a mind of his own, whether or not Wash approved of it. This wasn’t like Tucker.

  
Wash felt a small twinge of quilt. Obviously something happened over the phone with his girlfriend… yet again. Oh well, he’ll get over it. He always does. Wash gave it no more thought as he stepped in to wrap up this training session.

  
When the troops were out of earshot, he turned to Tucker.

“Here, do you want your phone back?”

  
“No, not really. I was done talking to Kai, probably forever…”

  
Wash rolled his eyes. “Are you all right?”

  
Tucker looked down at the ground. “Sure, I guess.” He mumbled.

  
Here we go. “Oh come on, what happened this time?” He can be such a drama king.

  
Tucker had been dating Sister for a few months now. It was an accidental relationship in the beginning, but he was really into her. The two have been having a lot of fun and have become almost ‘soulmates’. That was always what Tucker thought he wanted in life.

He was never serious about dating any woman for too long. Now, that he finally found that perfect kind of love, it sort of changed. Now, it just felt boring.  
For the first time, he wants more in a relationship than just parties, drinking, and sex. He feels like he found the right girl, but Sister wasn’t feeling the same way.

All she was interested in was having fun, and Tucker felt he was being left behind. He had always been the fun one, now he wanted to be more mature and act his age. What happened?

  
There’s no way I can tell this to Wash, it’s way too embarrassing. It’s like having the big sex talk with your dad; no way! There’s no version of the truth that I can come out of with some dignity, especially when your talking to a Special Agent. I gotta spruce it up and make it look like it’s all Kai’s fault.

  
“Well the whole thing is complicated. My girl goes a little crazy sometimes. It’s not you would understand it.”

  
The pain from that seemingly innocent comment struck Wash like a knife. He took off his grey helmet so he could look Tucker right in the face.

  
“You don’t know anything about me, you have no idea what pain I’ve had to endure for years.”

Those sad blue eyes bored through Tucker.

  
He had to look away. Even though he was still protected by his aqua suit, it didn’t matter. It felt like they could see straight into his soul. What hell has Wash been through?

  
“Hey, I didn’t mean anything by that. I just couldn’t think of any other way to put it. You don’t have to be mad or anything, we’re still buds.”

  
Wash slipped the helmet back on. “Next time just keep your ‘complicated’ stuff off my field. Let’s keep our private lives private, this is still the military. You’re dismissed solider.” He walked off.

  
“Well shit…I screwed that all up. What’s wrong with me lately?”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Damn him, what does he know about life anyway? No, it’s my fault. I shouldn’t have been so hard on the kid, he couldn’t have possibly knew.

I’ll never tell anyone about Carolina. The whole thing was so stupid. She never gave me the time of day when we were younger. She only had eyes for York. I was just the pathetic loser that followed her around like a puppy. She was my motivation to become a real solider, a real agent, and not settle for being the worst of the worst. Maybe that’s why I’m so hard on Tucker. He has so much potential. Oh to hell with Tucker.

  
Safely in his room, Washington took off his helmet and tried to relax. This hasn’t been an easy month. He was badly injured in his last battle. The bullet just grazed slightly below his jugular vein. If it had hit the mark, he wouldn’t be sitting here all alone and in so much pain.

The physical pain didn’t bother him, it wasn’t his first major injury, he had been shot before, he got over it. But this emotional pain, no military training would help him out of this.

  
It all started with a phone call. The call that he knew would change his life forever. After his recovery and rehab was over, he was given the bad news. He wasn’t able to be given the medical clearance he needed to join Carolina in most recent mission.

He so wanted to fight by her side, at least one last time.   
The two have been getting cozy lately, he nearly talked her into an early retirement. Carolina was such a hard person to get to know, she was finally letting her guard down. All his hard work to reach her…all gone in an instant.

  
He still kept the last phone message that she left for him. She would rather talk to a machine than have to tell him in person that their relationship was over before it even started. Maybe it was all for the best, she wouldn’t have been happy without some kind of chaos in her life to fight. Hell, Wash didn’t know how he would have kept up with her even if he could go.

  
To keep himself busy, he volunteered to train the future soldiers for the UNSC. He was feeling better about himself. He was making progress with maturing Tucker, a future Special Agent. Life was getting better. Then all the recent crap going on between Tucker and Sister reopened his old wounds.  
Now he was sitting here feeling sorry for himself.

  
He was so caught up in the past, he almost didn’t hear the knock at the door. The knock was much louder a second time. “Sorry, I’m coming.”

  
“Hi Wash, you didn’t come down for supper so I brought you up a plate. Hopefully, for a little piece offering. I don’t want you to shoot me or anything like that.”

  
Wash had to smile. He never could stay mad at Tucker for long. “Thanks.” He set the plate on the coffee table.

  
“Today was fried chicken, it’s really not that bad for a change. I figured it was a good way to say I’m sorry without actually having to say it…” Now if the hint didn’t go over Wash’s head. He wasn’t always the brightest.

  
Wash understood. “Yes, I get it. I’m sorry too. I didn’t mean it.”

  
“Yeah, I figured that. No matter how many I’ve pissed you off, you get over it. So I hoped you would this time.”

  
As Wash started to eat his dinner, Tucker couldn’t help noticing the red blinking light on the answering machine. Tucker being Tucker, he just had to hit the button. Carolina’s voice came through clearly.

  
Wash panicked. “Damnit Tucker, turn that off. What’s wrong with you, can’t you leave anything alone?”

  
He struggled to hit the stop button, completely missed and the machine fell to the floor and was silent.

“Well, that’s one way to do it. Why was Carolina calling you, were you leaving to go on a top secret mission and not telling anyone?” He couldn’t keep the hurt from his voice.

  
Tucker felt so betrayed. Wash was the Blue Team’s leader. They all looked up to him, they needed him. More than that, Tucker was proud to call him a friend. It wasn’t cool for Wash to just ditch them like that.

  
“No, calm down, I’m not going anywhere. She was calling to tell me goodbye since I’ll never be medically cleared to go on missions with her.”

Wash felt ashamed. He didn’t want Tucker to find out this way.

  
“You mean you and Carolina are together?”

  
“No, we were together. Well sort of, but that’s all over now.” God he was embarrassed.

  
Tucker chuckled. “Good, now I don’t feel so bad. I’m having major problems with Kai and she’ll probably break up with me. I didn’t want to admit it.”

  
He thought for a second. “Woah, you’re pretty brave to try to date Carolina. Wasn’t she scary?”

  
“Not always, she just puts up a lot of barriers around herself so she doesn’t get hurt. But I do know if she came back to handle your training, you wouldn’t dare act like a brat like you do with me.”

  
“No, I like you more than I like her. I have to give you a hard time. It’s mandatory.”

  
“Um thanks…I think.”

  
“Looks like we’re totally stuck with each other now. This is going to be fun.”

  
Wash rolled his eyes. “Yeah, a lot of fun.” Lord help me.  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

  
After some quality time with Wash, Tucker went back to his own room. He was a little disappointed that Sister hadn’t called in a while, but that didn’t mean anything. She would more than likely stop right in, no calls were needed.

He wanted to be ready for her when she did.  
It was getting late, she would be here any moment, he knew it.

He turned the lights down low and sprawled out on the bed. He made sure the volume was turned up on his phone in case she did call. All that was left now was to wait.

  
The next thing he knew, his alarm clock was ringing. “Where am I? Oh yeah, where’s Kai? Damn, she never came…why?”

  
He checked his messages in case he missed her call. Nope, nothing. He was upset before, but now his feelings were hurt. He expected something from her if she really cared.

He moped through the rest of the morning, feeling like he lost everything. He didn’t care about breakfast, he didn’t care about work, he didn’t care about anything.

  
Later at the range, Wash took one look at Tucker’s face and knew he was in for another fun time. He had to approach it carefully,

  
“You doing okay there Tucker?”

  
“Never better, why wouldn’t I be?” He snapped.

  
The sass and attitude was back again. So much for the bonding time we had. Sigh, why do I try? He shook his head and ignored it.

“No reason, you want to get your troops ready there Captain?”

  
“Yeah sure, what else do I have to do.” He mumbled under his breath.

  
His shoulders slumped. He couldn’t make eye contact with Wash, he knew he was watching and wouldn’t approve, but Tucker couldn’t help it. He so didn’t want to take it out on Wash, but old habits die hard.

It made Tucker feel even worse about himself.

  
Out of nowhere, a familiar high pitched screeching broke through the awkwardness .“Tucker, I finally found you! You’re always so busy, you never wanna hang out with me.” She giggled. “Let’s go out and do something, just the two of us.”

  
Sister’s high pitch squealing was grating on Wash’s nerves. What the hell did Tucker see in that girl… never mind, he didn’t want to know.

  
Tucker sighed. “Sorry, but I’m a little busy here. It’s a little thing called work, I know you don’t know anything about that.”

His feelings were hurt, and he wanted her to hurt the same way. It figures it all went over her head.

  
“Work is so boring, I like to have fun, you used to be fun.” Usually her pouting worked on Tucker. This is what is she counted on. She flaunted her body a little more to ensure Tucker would give in.

  
Man was it tempting, Tucker was ready to cave in. He went over to give her a big hug, this was only a misunderstanding and nothing more.

  
Before he could, from the back of the line came a loud whistle. Everyone turned and giggled. No one had to look to know it was the young recruit, Palomo. He was like Tucker’s clone.

  
Tucker’s face turned red. “Damn you Palomo, this is my girlfriend. Show some respect.” He turned to Sister, “I hate that guy.”

  
He didn’t expect her to react, he was in for a surprise. She got a big smile on her face and her warm, brown eyes lit up, especially when she looked in Palomo’s direction. Oh shit, this wasn’t supposed to happen.

  
Wash silently watched the soap opera unfold in front of him. Tucker wouldn’t be able to handle the situation, so he naturally had to take control.

  
“All right, enough of this. First off you missy, get out of here and go back to your own training, because you definitely need it. Captain Tucker get control of your troops NOW!”

  
Tucker’s face burned with shame. He tried so hard to be the team captain that Wash expected him to be. When Wash first showed up, his number one priority was to make a real solider out of the team’s smart ass.

Tucker fought his authority with all he had. Anyone else would have given up. Hell even Church gave up on Tucker, but not Wash.Now, he even believed in himself. It was all because of Wash, now he was going to let Sister get in the way of that.

  
He shook his head. “Man, I need a priority check.”

  
“What?”

  
“Nothing, I got this Wash.” He turned to the guys. “All right idiots, since Palomo wants to be a smart ass, give me give me five extra laps right now.”

  
The groaning and complaining rang through his ears, but he paid no attention. Palomo is just like I was. How could anyone stand me back then.

I’m more mature than I was, but I’m not much better than he is. There is way too much reality shit going on, I don’t like it.

 

  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

  
“Hello Kai, when you get this message call me back. Love ya babe.”

  
If you get any of my messages, it’s only about ten, what the hell is she doing?

  
“God, whoever invented telephones should be taken out and shot.”

  
“Uh, you do know that was Alexander Graham Bell right?”

  
“Oh yeah, I forgot. Well I’m still gonna shoot him.”

  
Wash rolled his eyes. “Well he’s been dead for a while so move on to something else.”

  
Tucker smiled for the first time in days. “I would feel better if she would call me back.”

  
“How long since you last talked to her?”

  
“It’s been two whole days. Man I can’t take it. The last I heard from her, she was going to party with that Jensen chick. I can’t figure out why Kai would hang out with a nerd like that, it can’t be interesting.”

  
“Well, here’s some news that will cheer you up. This memo says that your son has graduated Basic Training. He’s going to be stationed here on Chorus.”

  
“Hey, no way. Wait, he’s another one that never calls me.”

  
“He can only speak Alien, how could he call?”

  
“I’m his father, I can always understand him. He should have told me first.”

  
Strangely, to Wash it made sense, sort of. Just let it go. “If the shuttle makes it on time, you can yell at him tomorrow.”

  
Rock music started blaring, it was Tucker’s custom ringtone. “Cool. Hello, finally Kai, what took ya so long calling me? I was worried, what have you been doing?”

  
“Stuff.”

  
“Uh-Uh, what kind of stuff.”

  
“I’ve been out having fun. You used to care about stuff like that, you used to be fun. I don’t know what happened to you. I have to go out and find excitement where I can. With or without you.”

  
The words stung like a knife. “Who have you been having fun with?” He knew that he didn’t want to know.

  
“Some friends, hitting some parties. You’re always so busy I didn’t want to bother you.”

  
“This is the real world Kai, it’s called working.”

  
“Yeah whatever, it’s too much reality for me. I gotta go, Katie Jensen showed up and we got plans. See ya.”

  
What a whirlwind, talking to Sister was worse than talking to Caboose. Tucker didn’t how to translate her language. Were they breaking up or were they still okay. He was so confused, he loved women, but they made no sense to him.

  
“Problems?”

  
“Apparently the real world is too much of a reality problem for her, go figure. I’m not sure if we broke up, or just on a break. Why do I put up with this?”

  
Wash often wondered the same thing. “Welcome to my world. You and Caboose have been my problems for years.”

  
Something ached inside Wash. He would give anything to see Tucker smile again, to act his normal, rotten self again. He missed the smart mouth and stubbornness. He had tried to turn Tucker into the perfect solider yet he always kept the ‘Tucker’ spirit that Wash loved to see.

Now this girl was trying to sabotage it. All he does is rave about what a ladies man he is, but he’s clueless.

  
Caboose came charging through the door. Both Tucker and Wash jumped. “Hey Tucker, guess what?”

  
“You’re an idiot?”

  
“Well yes, but that’s not what I want you to guess.”

  
“Oh my god, just tell me.”

  
“I found a girlfriend, a real one this time.”

  
Tucker didn’t get too excited, Caboose’s last girlfriend was a tank. “I thought your goal in life was to marry Sheila?”

  
“Oh yeah, the nice tank lady. I miss her. No, this one is a live lady.”

  
Tucker just rolled his eyes, so it was up to Wash to take control.

  
“Who or what are you dating?”

  
“Her name is Katie, Sister introduced us. I hoped we could double date, but Tucker didn’t want to.” To Wash he whispered loudly. “Tucker doesn’t like me very much.”

  
“Woah, when did I supposedly say I didn’t want to double date? Who was Kai with when you guys went out?”

  
“That nice young man you train, Charlie, the one who acts like you. He was a lot of fun. He wasn’t mean to me like you are.”

  
“Who the hell…oh shit, it’s Palomo. I didn’t know or care what his name was. Damn it Caboose, why didn’t you tell me any of this sooner?”

  
“Sister said you didn’t mind and it would be better for me not to, since you would yell at me. I believed her.”

  
“We have been teammates all these years. I may hate your guts and smack you around a little bit, but it’s all in good fun. You betrayed me, this is just super fuckin’ great.”

  
“See, you think it’s great, it is a good thing I told you.”

  
“It’s called sarcasm dumbass. Learn the difference.”

  
“Okay I will. Katie wanted to see me tonight, so I have to get ready.”

  
“Is Charlie planning on being there too?”

  
“Yeah, I think so.”

  
“Good, then I’ll be seeing you later.”

  
“Cool, it’ll be a party.”

  
“It’ll be a party all right when I get my hands on him.”

  
“Tucker, chill out. You’re not going to do anything.” Wash had to calm him down.

  
“The hell I’m not.”

  
“The source of the news came from Caboose. How reliable could it be?”

  
“I believe him. He’s stupid, but he never lies.”

  
“ I know he is, but wait and get the story from Sister before you go off pounding on anyone. You’re still Palomo’s Captain. Like it not, personal business can’t be mixed in with work.”

  
In a moment of weakness, Tucker wanted nothing more to confide in Wash all his secret fears and have him make it all better. No, Tucker was too proud.

He never needed anyone, even as a child, he had no one to rely on. That’s why he wanted to give in and trust Wash, he needed it. But that may never happen. He had to keep it all inside.

  
“Wash, what the hell just happened here? I lost a girl and Caboose found one. This is the damned Twilight Zone.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

  
Tucker wasn’t doing too well. He paced back and forth. “Should I call her? No, then I’ll look desperate. Maybe I am desperate, that’s even worse. God, I’m going crazy.”

  
“Why are you talking to yourself babe?”

  
“Jesus, you scared me!”

  
Sister giggled. “Sorry. I didn’t want to interrupt your argument with yourself. You looked so damned hot.” She went to put her arms around him, but he pulled away.

  
“I’ve been hearing some interesting shit going around that you’re dating another guy.”

  
“What other guy?” She asked with fake wide eyed innocence.

  
“Don’t give me that act, you’re dating Palomo. I heard it from a trusted source.” Sort of.

  
She gave in. “We’re not dating dating. It’s no big deal, we’re just two friends out having a good time.”

  
“God, is that all you care about? I that I mattered to you, I thought you cared.”

  
“I do care, but it’s all too much for me. You’re so focused on your kid and your career, I feel so left behind. Can’t we go back to the way we were?”

  
“I would love to go back, but I can’t. It’s called ‘growing up’. I want more out of life. I want a future with you.”

Looking at the blank expression on her face, he knew the truth. “There’s no future for us, you’re never going to change, are you?”

  
“Nope, I can’t do that. Right now, I’m happy with Charlie.”

  
Palomo picked the worst possible to come in. Why was life challenging Tucker? He was Palomo’s commanding officer. It meant he couldn’t strangle the little worm.

  
Tucker muttered under his breath. “So help me Palomo, I hate you. I can make your life here a living hell.”

  
Palomo felt safe. “It’s only an empty threat, you’re my Captain, you can’t do anything to me.” He gave a big smile knowing that he officially won over the girlfriend. “The ‘wooer of women’ prevails over the former champion flirt.”  
He had such an inflated ego now.

  
“Way to brag Palomo, you got my hand me downs. Keep her, I don’t want her anymore. I have more important people to care about.” He stalked away

  
Wash wondered what else could go wrong. He thought he could handle anything. With all the military training, the years of battle experience…all for what? Real life was the battle he didn’t know how to fight. Caboose finding a girlfriend…who could have seen that coming?

It reopened all of Wash’s old wounds. All the years he tried to get Carolina, waited so patiently for her to be ready. Where did it get him? Caboose didn’t even have to try and he got his girl.  
He turned the door handle to go into his room.

“Hi Wash.”

  
“Carolina, I thought you were long gone. What about the top secret mission that was so important?” He had his hopes up.

  
“I’m on the mission. Tucker’s son is my mission.”

  
His hopes were crushed. “What do you mean?” He was suspicious.

  
“Don’t let Tucker get too reattached to Junior. We’ll be leaving shortly after he arrives. He is the prodigy child that could be used as a weapon of mass destruction against us. It’s very important that he’s on our side.”

  
“You can’t do that to Tucker, it’ll break his heart. He wants to spend time with him. Let Tucker train him, I’ll supervise over them.”

  
“No, I can’t do that, my orders are strict. War is hard Wash, you know that well. I was separated from my mother, all for the good of the cause. Letting Junior train with Tucker would be on a too personal level. The case is too important. When his training is completed, then they can see each other. Until then, they’ll have to be used to being apart.

  
She sounded so stiff and uncaring. She had been making progress on learning to lighten up and act like a human being instead of a war machine. What happened to her, this wasn’t the same Carolina Wash thought he knew.

Something broke inside of him. As much as he loved Carolina, he felt more loyalty towards Tucker. Like he had to protect him.

  
“You’re not the person I thought you were.”

  
“I tried telling you that, many times. You never listened. You can’t go where I’m going and I can’t stay, now where does that leave us? I do care about you, but I will always love York. When he died, I died too, there’s no hope for me.”

  
She took a deep breath. Was she trying not to cry? “The best thing for me is to keep moving and don’t get attached. You can’t do that, you belong here with the guys. Like it or not, you’re all a family. I will never fit in with that. I thought you deserved to hear the truth.”

  
She turned and walked out. She was too proud to let Wash see her cry.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

  
Tucker intended to stalk off alone, but he changed his mind. He didn’t want to be alone, he wanted Wash. He was smart, he would know just what to do.

Tucker pounded on his door.

  
“Go away!” Wash’s muffled voice sounded very strange.

  
He pounded again and shouted as loud as he could. “Wash, I really, really need you.”

  
“ Damn you Tucker.” Shit, he’ll keep this up all night. “What the hell are you hollering about? I don’t want to see anyone.”

  
Despite that, he opened the door and Tucker pushed his way in.

  
“This is the worst ever, we officially broke up. I don’t know what to do about it. I need help.” He was near hysterics.

  
Any other time, Wash would be amused by his childish antics, but not today. He had his own trouble.

  
“Tucker I would do anything to help you, you know that, but I am in no position to help anyone tonight. Especially when it comes to exes.”

  
For the first time, Tucker actually looked at Wash. “Damn Wash, you look like shit.”

  
“Thanks, like I really need your opinion on this.”

  
“What happened to you?”

  
“Carolina showed up out of nowhere and it didn’t end well.” That’s an understatement. “Turns out she wasn’t interested in me at all, and after everything I went through for her.”

  
“I’m sorry man, I know how much that sucks. The women around here are evil, I think we should move away.”

  
Wash could at least smile a little. “Yeah, I totally agree.”

  
“You know, this will all get better when Junior shows up. He really likes you, we can all hang out together.”

  
Wash flinched. Oh no, make me feel worse. I’ve got to tell him. “Uh Tucker, you shouldn’t get your hopes up with Junior. A lot of time has passed, he’s not a kid anymore.”

  
Tucker interrupted. “Junior will always be my kid, I don’t care how old he is.”

  
His face lit up the way it always did when he talked about his son. For as immature as he usually was, taking care of his kid was always top priority. Wash admired that about him. Tucker looked so happy. At least for the moment he forgot all about his ex.

  
“That’s great Tucker.”

  
He couldn’t look at Tucker, he felt so ashamed.I can’t believe I chickened out all because of that boyish smile. He’s a pain in the ass, but he’s so cute about it. Oh well, let him one last happy day before his life turns all to shit. He deserves to be happy.

  
“Do you want me to crash here tonight? You don’t look like you should be left alone?” It was more like Tucker didn’t want to be alone. He hoped Wash would say yes.

  
Strangely, Wash felt if Tucker stayed he would never want him to leave…but why? Wash would always love Carolina, no matter what.

Tucker was totally a ladies man, why would either one be interested in the other? Wash was just tired and needed some sleep.

  
“No thanks, I’ll be fine. You better get to bed, you have a busy morning ahead of you.”

  
Tucker faked a salute. “Yes sir.” He was as sarcastic as ever

  
Wash couldn’t hold back a smile. “Smart ass.”

  
“Buzz kill.” He stuck out his tongue. “I’ll see ya.”

  
Same old Tucker, that’s a good sign. This was going to be the longest night of Wash’s life. He wished he took Tucker up on his offer.

  
Tucker tried relaxing in bed, but there was no way he could sleep. He wished he could call Kai and try to salvage their love. There was no hope for that now. He wished he could stay with Wash. At least he wouldn’t be alone and crying. He needed to focus Junior. He was all he had left.

  
He hadn’t seen him in a few years, but they spoke often and Tucker had a ton of pictures. Junior and Sister has always gotten along well. She had been around since Junior was a baby, and she accepted him. Not easy to do with an alien child .

Now Tucker had to give him the bad news about Sister…quit thinking about her damnit. The night would never end. At some point through his pain and suffering, sleep finally came.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

  
Tucker was up bright and early. At least the exhaustion kept him from thinking about Sister, he couldn’t feel much of anything. He felt hungover like he had been drinking. He was trying hard to stay away from alcohol lately, but he could sure use a bottle of Jack right now.

  
He panicked when he checked the time. “Shit, I’m going to miss Junior’s shuttle. I want to be the first person he see when he gets off.”He ran all the way down to the hangar. He missed the landing, but there were still people getting off.

  
He kept the lookout for his son. He didn’t see him. A large alien should be easy to find. Now he was worried, supposed something happened. Junior could be lost or hurt somewhere and Tucker would never know. His mind kept showing him worst case scenarios. If he didn’t find his kid soon, he was going to scream.

  
Out of nowhere, a turquoise form appeared, it was Carolina. Thank goodness she would help Tucker. “Hey Carolina, I need you.”

  
She turned and walked over. “This better be important, I’m on a tight schedule.”

  
“Of course it is. Junior was supposed to be on the shuttle and I can’t find him. Does anyone know what happened.”

  
Carolina sighed. “Oh Tucker, I hoped Wash had told you. I’m under orders to supervise Junior’s training. He only landed here on Chorus to fill out the paperwork, then we have to leave. You’re not going to be allowed to see him. It’s all classified.”

  
Tucker’s heart practically stopped. “He’s my kid, you can’t just take him away. I legally won’t allow it.”

  
“Sorry, Junior is technically of age. You don’t have any say in it. He has agreed to become a Special Agent, so it’s best to let him go. Technically, he’s not even your son. You were only meant to be the human host, nothing more. You were never meant to keep him.”

  
Tucker had nothing left. “I can’t let him go, he’s all I have left. You can’t do this to me.” He was so quiet, it was almost a whisper.

  
In a rare act of compassion, she put her arm around Tucker and she softened her voice.

  
“I swear it’s not my choice. If it were up to me, I’d let him stay with you. I was separated from my mother when she fought for the UNSC, and I never saw her again. I know your pain and there’s nothing either one of us can do about it.”

  
Tucker turned to walk out. He couldn’t stand to hear anymore.  
“Wait Tucker, I promise that you can say goodbye to him before we leave. I’m not even allowed to do that, but I’ll disobey that order for you.”

  
“Yeah, whatever.” He walked out on her. He couldn’t stand to look at her face. He was screwed over by more ‘Freelancer’ bullshit. He didn’t have it in him for his ‘Bow chicka bow wow’ joke. Nothing was funny anymore.

  
He could barely make it back to his room. He didn’t even remember going there, it’s where he ended up. He had turned off his cell phone and left it on his bed. Something told him to check it. An unread voicemail was waiting for him.

  
“Hi Tucker, I miss you. Our conversation yesterday didn’t go too hot, so I thought I should call. I still love you and all that stuff. I still want to be with you, so if you want to give it another try, call me. I want to be with you tonight. Love ya sweetie.”

  
He sat on the bed staring at the phone as if it would tell him what the right choice would be. He didn’t want to trust her again. She flirted with every guy she saw. He was no different when it came to women, but that’s as far as he would go. Sister would not only flirt, she would also sleep with every guy she saw.

Still, she was the only decent girl in Chorus, he could maybe tolerate her behavior. At this point, he had nobody left in his life. Even Wash betrayed him.  
Well shit. How did this ‘life’ stuff get so hard.

Tucker wanted to cry. Why did everyone have to turn against him?

 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

“Wash! Did you know anything about this? Why is Carolina taking Junior with her? How could you do this to me? At least you could have told me. I think I deserved that much from you.”

  
“Tucker, calm down and listen to me. I wanted to tell you, I meant to tell you last night. You come in all upset over your girlfriend…I couldn’t do it. God, this is all so hard.”

  
“Yeah, tell me about it. Especially when those closest to you can’t tell you the truth. First Caboose, then you. That’s what hurts the most, I thought I could trust you. You abandoned me like everyone else. Thanks for nothing.”

  
Wash’s heart was on the verge of breaking. He couldn’t stand seeing Tucker so hurt. “ I’m sorry about everything that happened to you, but it’s not my fault. I tried to talk Carolina into letting you train Junior, but she blew me off. You’re not the only one here who has lost everything. So go figure out your own life because I don’t know anymore.”

  
“No, it means you don’t care, just like everyone else who never cared, even my own parents. You don’t have to worry, I’m used to getting the shaft end of the deal.”   
He was in his classic pouty mood, he wasn’t going to listen to anything.

  
“You’re wrong Tucker, I do care, way more than you realize. Maybe when you’re done feeling sorry for yourself you can believe it. Right now, believe what you want. I got nothing left.” He turned away from him.

  
Tucker looked at Wash, really seeing him for the first time since he started screaming at him.   
Oh man, I can’t believe how terrible he looks, I hope he’s okay. I don’t want to fight with Wash, I don’t want Junior to go away, I don’t want to lose Kai…damnit, I lost control of everything.

  
“At least I’m getting my girlfriend back. She called a little while ago. She’s willing to work out our problems, so I guess I’ll take her up on it.”

As soon as the words came out, Tucker kind of shuddered. He didn’t know if he really wanted Sister back, yet it was better than being alone. He knew in his heart it wasn’t the right choice.

  
Sigh, I said I wasn’t getting involved. “You do realize how stupid that is, don’t you? She isn’t good for you. You need to find somebody that treats you right, someone who will really love you.”

  
“There isn’t anyone like that, not on Chorus anyway. Kai said she misses me and she loves me, people can change. I need to compromise and accept all her faults. It’ll work itself out.”

  
Yeah right, until the next guy comes along. “I wish you luck, hope it all works out for you.” Why do I even try? He never listens to anything I say anyway.

  
“Hey Tucker, whatcha’ doing?”

  
“Damn Caboose, can’t you enter a room without scaring the hell out of me.”

  
“Sorry, are you still sad over Sister?”

  
“Not anymore, we’re getting back together, I guess.”

  
“You don’t sound too happy.”

  
“No I am, I love her, I think.”

  
“You shouldn’t think, you should know. You should be able to tell the one you love that you love them.”

  
“It’s not that easy Caboose.”

  
“It should be, if they’re the right one for you.”

  
“No…it still wouldn’t be easy to tell Kai.”

  
“Then that means she’s not the right one for you.”

  
That made Tucker think. Damn, the moron was right for once. The last thing Tucker needed was Kai back in his life. Caboose’s words ran through his head. He knew now what he needed to do. Wash said to figure out his own life, he was going to make it right. He had to hurry.

  
In a rare display of friendship, he gave Caboose a quick hug.

“Thanks bro, I owe you one.”

  
He needed to catch up with Junior and Wash. He hoped he wasn’t too late.  


 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

  
Tucker found Carolina near the gym. Wash was there with her. The two of them didn’t look happy.

  
“Carolina, enough is enough, let Tucker keep his son here. If you’re worried about not following orders, I’ll talk to President Kimball myself. If she knew how important it was she would understand.”

  
“Given your past mental health status I doubt she would take you seriously.” She cringed at her own words.

  
“I hate you for bringing that up. It’s because of the Freelancers that I had mental issues to begin with. And now, the program wants to separate a father from his son. Where will it end?”

  
Tucker knew he had to step in. “Wash stop, it’s okay. I don’t like it, but it’s okay. Junior can be a freelancer, he’s sort of following in my footsteps, so it’s cool. If I can’t be with him, at least Carolina will be. She’ll take care of him. We can let it go Wash.”

  
“Thank you Tucker, I’m proud of you. Wash did a good job training you.” For the first time, Carolina smiled.

  
Wash was amazed. “What made you change your mind?”

  
“Wise words of wisdom from a total moron.”

  
“Caboose used wise words?”

  
“I know, right? I guess even a blind squirrel finds a nut once in a while.”

  
“Tucker, forget what I said earlier, Junior is your son. Go say goodbye to him, we need to leave soon.”

  
Carolina turned to Wash. “I’m sorry about all that. You are so damned stubborn, you made me mad. It’s sweet how you stood up to me over Tucker.”

  
Wash shrugged. “I’m just helping out my student.”

  
“Are you sure that’s all it is? You know, one of the reasons I turned you down was because of Tucker. I see the way you look at him at times. The dumber he is, the more you seem to like it. You never looked at me that way. I say you stop being stupid and go for it.”

  
“I do not look at him that way.”

  
“Aww Wash, you’re so damn clueless, you’ve always been clueless. It’s adorable.”

  
“Tucker likes women; a little too much. He’s not interested in me, and I certainly am not interested in him. Case closed.” His face was burning, he was terrible at lying.

  
“Okay, whatever you say.” She gave an evil grin. She loved watching Wash squirm like he was now. Who was he fooling?

  
“What are guys talking about? Did I miss something?”

  
Carolina was chuckling deviously about something and Tucker needed to find out what. Oh god, maybe the two got back together. His heart dropped. He was too late, he may lose Wash.

  
“I thought it was cool how Wash would stick up for you like he did. Especially when I could kill you both.” The evil grin returned. “ Have fun together boys.” She was still chuckling.

  
“Do I need to know what her problem is?”

  
“No, I don’t think you’re old enough to understand, I know I’m not. She’s just plain crazy.”

  
Wash felt embarrassed, Carolina brought up a sensitive subject. He had a hard time looking at Tucker. “Have you talked to your girlfriend yet?”

  
“No, she’s not my girlfriend anymore.”

“Again, thanks to Caboose I found out she’s not the right one for me.”

  
“When Caboose tells you she’s not, you listen to him. When I tell you she’s not, you yell at me.”  
Tucker smiled. “Yeah, warped priorities.”

  
“Let’s call it a day before it gets any worse. I don’t want to see Carolina’s shuttle take off. Come on, we can be miserable together.”

  
Without a word, Tucker grabbed a hold of Wash and wouldn’t let go. Wash stood in stunned silence, his heart was pounding. He should be agitated or push Tucker away, but he couldn’t. It felt right. He surprised Tucker when he hugged him back and allowed Tucker to give him a small kiss.

  
“ I love you Wash, that’s what else I learned today. If it’s the right person, you should be able to tell them. I was too busy chasing after the wrong ones to realize that. You were the one I wanted the whole time. You were the one I ran to every time my heart was broken, you always made it better. So there, I can finally say it.”

  
“Thank goodness, I love you too. From the moment I joined the Blue Team, you have been nothing but a pain in the ass, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

  
“So we wasted all of this time searching for something that we already had? What a couple of idiots.”

  
“True, but we’re intelligent idiots.  
Let’s be not miserable together then.” 


End file.
